George Smith
|image1 = George Smith.jpg|party = |nation = |region = |current-seat =6th Secretary of Defense 9th Attorney General |past-seats = 4th Secretary of the Treasury Representative from Texas 5th Speaker of the House Representative from New Mexico 6th President of the United States 5thVice President of the United States 9th Speaker of the House Representative from Texas 7th Secretary of State Senator from Texas 6th Secretary of Defense6th Secretary of Defense 9th Attorney General}}George Smith joined Respublica on the 12th of April 2019, and became the Labour candidate for Bristol and the South west. After failing to secure a seat in the general election, George moved to the USA. In the USA George Smith joined the Democratic party and quickly rose through the ranks of the party and became the Treasurer of the party; Smith would then go onto become Vice-Chair and the Chair of the Democratic Party on the 13th of May 2019. During his time as Treasurer, Smith would run for representative of New Mexico and won the state's seat on the 14th of April 2019. Smith would then go onto become Speaker of the house on the 18th of April. After losing his position of Speaker on the 15th of May 2019, Smith moved to Texas where he ran for the house and became the state's representative on the 16th of May 2019 and became the House Majoritory Leader. George Smith was also the Democratic nominee for the 9th Presidential Election; Smith was unsuccessful and only gained 5 states and 29 electoral votes. During the 10th Presidential election, Smith ran again and gained 11 states and 70 electoral votes. Smith served as the 4th Secretary of the Treasury in LeBlanc Whiteman's cabinet. Smith took part in the 11th Presidental election and won with 194 electoral votes and 23 states. After the election, Smith left the Democratic Party and joined the National Unity Party. After being president for one term, Smith decided not to run in the 12th Presidential election. Smith is, once again, a Representative from Texas. After Izabelle McDonald was elected, during the 12th Presidential election, George Smith was appointed as the 5th Vice-President of the US. After the resignation of Speaker Jayden Lewis, Smith was re-appointed and is currently the 9th Speaker of the house. After the 13th Presidentail election, Leblanc Whiteman was re-elected as the 6th President of the US and George Smith was appointed as the 7th Secretary of State. During his time as Secretary of State, Smith resigned from his position of Speaker of the House. Smith is no longer a Texas Representative and is, instead, a Senator for Texas. Under President Chase, Smith was appointed as the 6th Secretary of Defense. After a few terms as Senator, Smith ran for Govenor of Texas and was appointed as the 9th Attorney General. Since becoming Governor, Smith has appointed Wicked With and Johnny Fever to the position of Senator 1 and 2. Smith was the NUP Presidential nominee for the 16th presidential election and won. Smith became the 8th President of the US and was the NUP front-runner for the 17th Presidential, but decided not to run again. Category:American Politicians Category:Cabinet(US) Category:Speakers of the House of Representatives Category:Democrats Category:Representative Category:Presidential candidates Category:Presidents Category:Presidential Elections